Lowtown Lovin'
by Dave2380
Summary: Cap's on a mission in 1941's Madripoor, with all his leads dried up there's only one person he can turn to... Slash, MXM pairing, dont say you weren't warned, read and review but be nice people it's only my first fic.


Lowtown Lovin' .

Author: Dave2380

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or locations mentioned herein, they are the property of Marvel Comics.

Reviews: Welcome.

Distribution: only please.

Rating: Adult content, and some adult language. NC17 I think, I'm not up to speed on American certifications.

________________________________________________________________________

Then

Madripoor , Late Summer 1941.

" Had this all set up, y'know! Woulda gotten clean away, spared everyone a whole world o' grief if you'd only done as you were flamin' TOLD !" Logan groused as the liberated and exceptionally battered car, formerly owned by Baron Strucker hurtled over the dirt road towards the air field.

"Give it a rest, Logan. You're lovin every minute." Seraph bit off, driving furiously hoping to god that she'd managed to shake off those damn Nazi's chasing them. "Natasha's a tough kid, Seraph. But some things NO kid should have to see. " Anger flashing in his eyes as he remembered the Hand's abortive attempt to induct Natasha Romanaova into their hellish order.

" You told me to be brave, Little Uncle. I fought the wizard, as hard as I could." Piped up the little Russian redhead. Logan turned and grinned at the kid "Did fine, Princess. Made me proud."

A jerk of the wheel and Seraph spun the car round to a halt beside their waiting plane. Captain America and Ivan Petrovitch bundled out, with Petrovitch getting Natasha into the plane. " Better scoot, Boy scouts. Got maybe five minutes 'fore this strip turns into a war zone. Short hop over to Singapore. Then, west to India, hang a right, kids safe home in Mother Russia."

" We work pretty well together , Mister. " Quipped the big blond with those blue blue eyes of his. " A shame to break up so potential a team." _Because there's something about you Logan that I just cant get enough of._

" Appreciate the thought, Cap. But I work alone. Don't need a sidekick. " _Especially one so damned distracting as you…._

A brief flush of embarrassment creeps over Captain America's face before he chuckles. " Actually ahem I meant er as my well, never mind. Perhaps it's for the best. Take care Logan. I hope we meet again. "

"Anything's possible." Smirks Logan.

" Count on it " Little Uncle" ". Were Cap's last words before strapping in and the plane taxi-ing off and taking flight. Seraph gunned the engine of their liberated car and they were gone. Although neither of them could have known it, both Logan and Cap stared at the other's departing vehicles until they were out of sight.

*****

Now

Madripoor, Spring 1943.

Madripoor hadn't changed much, except perhaps to maybe get even filthier in Lowtown. Steve Rogers walked through the dingy streets, so far all of the consulate's leads had bottomed out and he had no idea where to go from here. With all other leads exhausted he'd opted for a more independent approach and decided it couldn't hurt to swing by Seraph's and see if Logan could be persuaded to take an interest. "_ Yeah, there is that, but are you sure it's just the mission you want him taking an interest in? "_

Seraph hadn't been much help, Logan was still around but "Busy", whatever that meant. Given Logan's preoccupation with the Hand during their last encounter Steve was hoping to find the Canadian on the streets hence the aimless wandering around Lowtown. So far it was proving futile.

Tired , dispirited and more than a little hungry, Steve decided enough was enough for one night and trudged wearily back to the U.S. consulate. He'd only just got to his room and kicked off his boots when there was a colossal explosion, from the front door and a horde of Hand ninja poured into the building.

Cursing himself for being in civvies Steve just had time to put on his mask and grab his shield before his room's door flew open and he was in the thick of things. " _Stupid, stupid ,stupid, tailed by ninja and I don't even notice, damn it I've gotta be more careful. And now I'm fighting these fu man chu rejects in stocking feet, my own damn fault for thinking with my dick!"_

Leaping forward with his shield in front of him, rolling when he lands in a pile of severely concussed ninja, running to the consulate's office to find Max Jones the consul standing over a bunch of gently smoking corpses as the dead ninja turn to smoke.

" Jones, we have to get out of here, the whole place is crawling with Ninja, get out of here and to Seraph's she'll be able to keep you safe, while we get this sorted out. Go man I'll cover you"

Jones nods quickly, " Don't get killed Cap and don't be a hero, give me a ten minute start and get somewhere safe, "

Jones darts out of the office, a trail of gunfire marking his progress as Cap is swarmed by Ninja, and the world melts into rhythms of strike and counter strike, blows dealt and received, until at last there are no genin left, just a bone weary Captain America slumped against a wall, only conscious due to the quickly fading energy of the adrenaline surge.

Dizzy and stumbling, bleeding from numerous shallow cuts, he hauls himself up, dragging his shield behind him, because it's just too damned heavy, and then there's _that _feeling, that electric surge behind the navel, and he's falling, only to end up in Logan's arms. " About time you got here, what kept you….." And then unconsciousness claims him.

*****

The Hand were up to something, despite his numerous warnings, (and boy did he love giving those dumbass genin those warnings. Idiots never learned though.) they were still operating in Madripoor, sure he managed to catch and dispose of the odd squad but there were more of them than he could recall seeing in years.

Preoccupied with chasing down genin and trying to find out what the hell they were planning, Logan hadn't been racking up as much time at Seraph's as he usually would, so it was a pleasant if slightly puzzling surprise to find a message waiting for him at the bar. "Logan, I have a message for you." Seraph jerked her head towards her office and Logan followed her inside. " Captain America was looking for you earlier, I told him you were busy but he asked you to meet him at the consulate, to see if you could help him with something he's working on." She muttered in a low tone, to avoid being overheard. " I think you might want to help him, with the hand being this active I think he'll need it. "

Captain America, just the name alone gave Logan a warm tingling in his gut. "_ Damn it if there aint something' about that kid that flat out gets me going, _he mused, somewhat regretful that their last encounter had been so brief. Mind made up he stood and nodded to Seraph " Thanks for the message darlin' , guess I should go see if I can lend a hand." Mulling it over in his head, his treacherous mind continued the thought " _Or lips, hell there are a whole bunch of things I could help him with…."_

He was halfway towards the exit when it swung open and a gun wielding, blood spattered American slammed into him, instinctively Logan caught him and dragged him to a chair. Breath harsh and wheezing the American grabbed Logan by the Shirt and dragged him close, " Ninja…. At ….the ..consulate, Captain America needs help……". Before passing out.

Logan, hearing this barrelled out of the bar and ran for the consulate. Hurtling through the dimly lit Madripoor streets, concerned with only one thing, getting to Cap before the Hand could finish him. He finished up outside the consulate, senses abuzz, nostrils filling with the stench of death and vapourising ninja.

Picking his way over the bodies of the consulate guards and staff, and empty Hand outfits Logan scouted around the consulate, no signs of life, not until a staggering Cap in civvies and a mask and no boots stumbled into the hallway, shield dragging from his left hand by it's strap, and he's falling, and it's the most natural thing in the world to catch hm in his arms and cradle him to his chest.

" About time you got here, what kept you……."

*****

Darkness, and movement, sense of motion, but it's warm and safe. Not wanting to wake up, but I have to, can't risk being captured. Focus, concentrate and roll out of those arms and into a combat stance, dark room, no lights, familiar electric jolt just behind the navel, smell of cigar and scotch, " Logan, that you?".

" Yeah, guess you ain't as bad off as we thought, your friend the consul's fine as well, cuts and bruises mostly, I was just gonna check your wounds for you before you rolled out on me. Nice work for someone in your state kid."

A wave of weariness and pain roll over Steve and he grey's out for a couple of seconds only to find himself in Logan's arms as the shorter man carries him over to the bed and lays him down. " Stay there, while I turn up the lights, then we'll see how beat up y' are."

Scuffling noises in the dark and then soft electric lights switch on, the room is large, cheap but sturdy furniture, rugs on varnished floors, a stove in one corner and a door leading to a bathroom. Faint smell of sulphur as Logan lights the stove, and he knows he shouldn't be drifting in this haze, shock's a bad thing right, but it's warm and Logan's near , and the beds so good…..

And he comes to with Logan pouring cold water over his head, he's sitting hunched over, and Logan's looking spooked. " Stay awake Cap, I think you took a headshot or two, so you gotta stay awake, for a while, now strip."

" _Strip, why do I strip, oh yeah, wounds, nothing at all to do with this jolt I'm feeling, the wounds, it's gotta be because of the wounds. Urgh if only the room would stop spinning."_

The mask peels off easily, it's like a second face and in the befuddled haze, it seems to mock Steve, " I'm Captain America, what are you? Skinny little pencil pusher Steve Rogers, and you thought you could be a soldier, hah let alone a super soldier, face it kid, without me you're nothing!" Hallucination or not, what if it's right, no girl, no useful career, for gods sake, what can you do, "Yeah I can draw". What makes me special, different, unique, nothing. " Nothing…."

Clumsy fingers, working the buttons, clumsy , uncoordinated, but it eventually gets the shirt off, the undershirt's difficult, judging by the pain Steve realises he must be bruised and cut on a massive level all over his back. The belt is almost impossible, the buckle seems to be actively fighting him, and once that's undone the loops seem to want to hang onto it. Pants next and they're not so bad, at least they don't seem to be fighting him like the belt. The shorts, off or on? On seems safer but off wins, no telling where he's messed up. Not when his whole body is a blaze of pain. Naked but the room's warm, drowsy, but have to stay awake. Snap out of it, pull yourself together.

*****

" _Damn fool kid, rollin' outta my arms, only gonna mess him up even more, looks like a couple headshots, shock, gotta warm this place up, check the wounds and keep him awake, avoid shock, find out what the hell the Hand are up to this time!"_

Seraph's safe house was a surprise to Logan, who knew the broad was so resourceful, everything you needed to hide out for a week, clothes, weapons, good set up, he'd have to work on setting up a few of these in the future. But first things first, light the stove, get some water on to boil, grab the first aid kit and check the kids wounds.

Turning round with the first aid kit in his hands and his breath, catches in his throat, nearly fumbles the first aid kit. His eyes feast on the beautiful slab of gorgeous blond male flesh sprawled on the bed, strong body, broad shoulders, barest smattering of chest hair , a thin line leading down those fantastic abdominals down to the crotch, and oh, what a crotch, long thick column of flesh, quiescent, yet oozing the promise of so much more. Mental flashes of running his tongue all over that broad torso, and oh it's good, so good that he can feel himself hardening inside his slacks. "_ No, focus, concentrate, fix the kid up, don't pounce on him, breathe, relax, do the job, damn it!"_

Composed, if only on the outside Logan pours some hot water in a bowl, tucks the first aid kit under his arm and walks over to the bed, where Cap's lying back, counting by the looks of things. " Sit up kid and we'll fix you up, looks like most of your wounds are on your back, damned genin." Cap sits up as Logan opens the first aid kit, lays out bandages, a cloth and threads a needle with catgut, just in case. Logan's eyes roam over Cap's torso, checking the wounds , a few scratches nothing serious on the torso, a few scratches on the arms. Unscrewing the ointment, and it's Zhang's home blend, noxious green but redolent with Ylang ylang. Cleansing the wounds first, hot cloth gliding over toned flesh and Cap's still counting, trying not to fall asleep by the looks of it, and Logan can't stop his eyes wandering over that body, regains control before he drops the hot cloth on top of Cap. Shallow scratches, no need for stitches, just some ointment, slightly greasy but it glides on, seeming to melt into skin, " Smells really good." Mutters Cap. " I'm not hurting you am I? " Asks Logan, faintest tremble in his voice as he looks at that peaceful, beautiful, square jawed face, with it's closed eyelids. " It's fine, my chest doesn't hurt anymore, Logan ".

" Your front's done, if you roll over I can do your back. Cap " He rolls over and mutters something. "Steve, my name is Steve. " And his back is one massive bruise, scored with multiple cuts, shallow, glancing, not like the Hand to be this sloppy, but it's a thought to be filed away for later, because even brutalized and ravaged like this Steve's physique is flawless, a wet dream for sculptors the world over. The cloth glides over Steve's ravaged back, cleaning the cuts, tainting the cloth with dried blood. More ointment, gliding across ravaged flesh, seeping in almost instantly, and for once Logan doesn't question what's in Zhang's medicine, or grouse at the overpowering floral scent of Ylang ylang fuzzing out his sense of smell. Moving up the bed to check his head, and Steve's crewcut, on the fuzzy side, needing a fresh buzz from the clippers, large bump at the back of the head, and "_To hell with it, it can't hurt", _a smear of ointment over the lump on the head, small noise from Steve, pleasure? Pain? Who knows but the job's done, Logan moves back, gathering up the first aid kit, whilst every instinct he owns shrieks in his head, _" Touch him, stroke, caress, mark him, claim him as yours, roll around in his scent and rut and rut and rut"_

By the time he reaches the cupboard by the stove he's sweating, and so hard it hurts. Gritting his teeth in frustration he rummages through the cupboard for coffee and food. " Steve, talk to me, I gotta keep you awake for a while just to make sure you're ok, so talk to me kid."

*****

Counting helps, the haze recedes and the nagging, doubting voices in his head have shut up at last. Focussing on the numbers and the sounds, textures and feelings of the room, water boiling in a pan on the stove, and Logan rummaging through a cupboard, pleasant heat from the stove, and is that hissing noise water, or the sound of an indrawn breath? There's weight on the bed, and Logan telling him to sit up, the feel of warm wet cloth gliding over scratches, then cool, slightly greasy feel of ointment, flush of warmth, not unpleasant, just unexpected, Logan's concerned voice asking if he's hurt, then he's on his stomach, and he didn't realize what a mass of pain his back was until that soothing scented ointment numbed the pain, and the Cap reference just annoys him, this one time, and before he can stop himself he's given out his name. And broken one of the most important rules, never tell anyone who you really are. Guard your secret identity, and he doesn't care because Logan's hands are on him, and it's not how he wanted it but it's close enough, and his hands are checking his head, and is that the faintest hesitation, do they stop, do they linger for just a second longer than they should?

And then it's over, and the weight on the bed's gone, and Steve opens his eyes to see Logan by the stove, slightly bent over for a second, there's a faint hiss of expelled air before he rummages in the cupboard . "Steve, talk to me, I gotta keep you awake for a while just to make sure you're ok, so talk to me kid."

Sitting up in the bed, and yeah his back still hurts but it's not as bad as it was, and he shimmies under the sheets, naked but warm, massive yawn escaping him before he can stop it. " I'm not a kid Logan, thanks though, is there any coffee in there?"

" Real coffee, damn I gotta ask that broad how she got her hands on this, even the black market can't get you real coffee." Smell of strong hot coffee permeates the room, mingling with he ointment and Logan's cigars, masculine smell, comforting and reassuring. Logan sets coffee down on the nightstand before walking back to the stove. " Bad news this time k-, Steve, it's dried egg powder in here, maybe beans'd be a better idea, hmm French toast, yeah that'll work. When this damn war ends I think I'll stockpile coffee for a while, just cuz I can, what'd'ya think? "

The image of Logan sitting in a huge room on sacks of coffee, flashes through Steve's mind, funny if not for the fact that Logan's sprawled naked over sacks, hairy and erect. " Sounds like a plan to me". He manages to choke out, blushing furiously, shifting in the bed, hoping that Logan doesn't notice his erection, camouflaging it with a strategic fold of blanket. Drinks the coffee, almost scalding, but strong and oh, real coffee, instead of that slop that's all they can get on the western front. Eyes closed, Luxuriating in the taste, he wriggles sensually, dislodging the blanket, naked blond Adonis with a throbbing erection. Opens his eyes to find Logan's eyes locked onto his manhood, the shorter man's hands convulsively clenching the table as he watches, biting on his lip, blue eyes blazing with lust.

" Logan?…."

" Yeah." His voice husky, deep, suffused with lust.

" You want to come on over?……. Flushing with embarrassment at finally voicing his thoughts. " I -if you wanted to?….

" Oh I want to Steve, but you got hit in the head, and I don't want you wakin' up in the morning' and deciding it was a mistake."

" And if I wake up in the morning and decide I want more? I dream of you Logan…….. Have done ever since we met, I've thought of this so many times, but if you don't wanna, then I'll understand."

Shifting in the bed, curling legs up to chest, chin on knees, head tilted to the left, and oh it hurts, this hesitation on Logan's part, but he hides the pain, waiting.

*****

Naked, gorgeous, body flexing under the sheets as he stretches, and Logan's mouth goes dry with lust and he can't stop staring as Steve stretches with feline grace, and the sheet slips, revealing all the promise of that proud erect phallus, and he's grabbing the table so hard, because every voice in his head is screaming at him to tear off his clothes and hurl himself into the bed and that mans arms, and he manages to choke out the reasons why it's a bad idea, and Steve's body language changes as he curls in on himself, defensive posture, and his face, an impassive mask, but something in his eyes shows the hurt. And Logan cant stand it any longer, and the table flies onto its side as he launches himself onto the bed and into Steve's arms. And oh that body, those arms, those eyes, frantically tearing at his clothes and trying to caress Steve at the same time, and he's stuck, pant's trapping his legs, shirt tangling his arms, and Steve's laughing as he crushes him to his chest.

And it's just enough to clear his mind, so he can slip out of his clothes, and naked flesh presses against naked flesh, as lips find each other, Steve's so hesitant, light butterfly kisses on Logan's face and lips, not pressing, willing to wait for entry to his warm mouth, and lips part, as tongues meet, and gently probe each other. Soft and tender, as gentle as the hands that roam over each others bodies, marvelling at the contrast, one so smooth, the other so hairy. Hot hard erections trapped against each others bodies as they explore and caress each other, no hurry, no rush now that the tension has finally broken. Hands seeking out each others hardness, Steve gasps as Logan makes contact and brushes his thumb gently across the head. " Steve, are you a virgin? " Logan breathes into his lovers ear. Steve's blush alone would be answer enough but he nods. " Yeah, before, well there were girls but, you don't want to rush those things, it's just not done, and there have been women, but they all want Captain America, not y'know, me. Same with the uh guys, you're the only one who's seen me in civvies and in uniform, and still wants ME. Does that make sense?"

" Perfect sense, but are you sure about this, really sure, because your first time should be special, so if you have any doubts…."

" I have no doubts, no regrets, you're not weaselling out of this Logan, not now I have you naked in bed." And he reached down to Logan's shaft and squeezed it gently. Hissing with lust Logan lunged for his lips and began to slowly work on Steve's cock with his hands, slow firm strokes that have Steve writhing beneath him. Hands on Steve's shaft, lips locked with his, Steve's grip, firm and comfortable, mirroring Logan's rhythm on his shaft, quickening when Logan quickens, squeezing when Logan squeezes, in a reciprocal rhythm of lust and desire.

" Fuck, Steve for a virgin you got some stamina, I'm about to come."

" I'm almost there Logan, let me know and we'll do this together."

Free hands intertwine as the lovers near the edge, grips tightening, both whimpering as they hit that shining silver moment of orgasm, and shoot their loads, hot thick spurts of semen onto bare flesh as shouts of orgasm echo down each others throats.

Arms wrapped tightly around each other, lips locked together, surfacing only for air, as their heartbeats slow, kisses become less fierce and more leisurely, deeper with a softer intensity to them, the promise of greater pleasures yet to come.

*****

It seemed faintly miraculous to Steve that Logan could cook on the stove, bareass naked, not a sight he'd ever seen before, yet one he was sure he could quite happily watch for years. It was slightly irksome to have to stay in the bed, but Logan insisted on Steve resting, although it looked to Steve almost as if his scratches were gone, no not quite gone, but almost. Even with the super soldier serum in his veins Steve had never healed this fast, just what was in that ointment of Logan's?

The French toast when it came was some of the best Steve had ever had, a minor miracle considering it had been made with powdered egg and powdered milk. The coffee was if anything even better than the last batch. Now that he'd eaten Steve regretfully decided that they had to talk about his mission.

" Logan, I was wondering if you could…."

" Steve, I noticed earlier that…."

They both grinned, and Logan motioned for Steve to continue.

" I was wondering if you could help me with this mission I'm on , one of our sources discovered that some of Dr Erskine's notes on Project Rebirth may have been copied and stored by the infiltrators that destroyed the project, our source indicated that the Japanese and German scientists working on their super soldier projects would be attending a think tank somewhere in Madripoor, with copies of the stolen notes being provided. If we could recover those notes it may be possible to restart Project Rebirth. If I cant recover those notes, then my orders are to locate these scientists at their think tank and Neutralise them. Personally I'd prefer to recover those notes and anything those scientists may have discovered on their own initiative."

Logan nodded as things began to slot together. " That'd explain a lot, the increase in Hand activity for a start, and why they didn't kill you straight out, I think their attack on the consulate last night was an attempt to capture you or bleed you enough to get a viable blood sample."

" Kill me? Logan I survived all they threw at me, you think they let me dispatch a few dozen genin just so they could get a blood sample? That's insane!"

" The Hand ain't big on sanity, Steve, c'mere. "

Taking his hand Logan drew him into the bathroom, and positioned him so that his back was to a full length mirror mounted on the wall, then Logan brought in a shaving mirror from the other room. " You can't really see it from your point of view but your back was a mess last night, all those cuts are relatively shallow, but a bunch of em _could_ have been deadly, you have at least six cuts on your back where they could have collapsed your lungs, two where your kidneys could have been stabbed and one that could easily have been a heart thrust. Don't get mad Steve, I know you can fight, but the sheer amount of these wounds indicate that they could have killed you at least twice. "

" Well that's a confidence killer… But throwing away their own people like that is insane, just for a blood sample. It gives support to the notion that Dr Erskine's notes survived, with rough notes and even one viable blood sample, they could fill in some pretty large gaps in the process. This is why I need your help Logan, all our leads ran dry but you know people who might be able to point me in the right direction."

" No Steve, not you, us, if you want my contacts you'll take my help as well, besides I remember how bad you are at the sly and sneaky stuff, you might need me for that."

" I can think of other things I need you for, Mister. " Steve smirked. Logan grinned, " Later, you need to get some sleep now, in case I turn up anything, you should be safe to sleep now, I'll wake you when I get back or when you've had enough rest. No arguments Steve! "

Eyes twinkling Steve stood to attention and saluted. " Sir, yes, Sir! "

*****

Surprisingly enough for Steve sleep came easily, deep restful and content blackness washed over him almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. He awoke to a warm naked body pressed against his. Faintest waft of cigar smoke and scotch, " Mmmm Logan, how long have I been out? " A strong hand circled around to his chest and began stroking his nipple. " Seven hours, I've been waiting for you to wake up for the last three."

" Oh and why's that?" Steve chuckled, with a few ideas immediately springing to mind.

" I think it's high time we furthered your education, don't you?" Logan's hand slipped lower, gliding over Steve's pecs down to his abs, lingering over the firm muscle before slipping lower and encircling Steve's hardening cock. " So what's the lesson today then?" He murmured, hoarse with desire.

" Where to put this for maximum effect! " Logan's grin was wolfish as he drew Steve's lips to his own. "And don't think you can weasel out of this, we're gonna make a full man of ya before the night's over."

Logan rolled onto his back as Steve turned around, lips meeting as Steve's hand snaked lower to caress Logan's rampant member, hand moving slowly a he kissed his way down Logan's neck, nibbling on his collarbone gently before drifting to a hard nipple, almost lost in a sea of hair. Nipping and suckling at it, savouring the texture, the taste of Logan, musk and smoke and scotch blending into one potent smell, the echo of taste upon his tongue. Working further down to the navel, ringed by hair and sensitive, oh so sensitive judging by Logan's moans, thumb brushing over the slight cleft leading down from Logan's hips to the crotch. Hard and throbbing cock in front of him, long but so much thicker than he remembers from just being in his hand. Hesitantly, his tongue flicks across the head, elicting a low guttural moan from Logan. Glancing up his lovers body to see lust glazed blue eyes, burning into him, urging him on.

" _It's okay for him but how the hell do I get my lips round that?"_

Licking tentatively around the swollen head, before licking downwards from the head, mouth gaping wide as he slides down the hard thick length of his lover, four inches down, six, eight and he's gagging but he's managed the length of it, working it in and out, until he has the entirety of Logan pulsing inside him. And while Logan's fisting the sheets and grunting under the onslaught of Steve's mouth, Steve's strong deft finger is circling Logan's hole, gently, ever so gently he slips it in, marvelling at the warmth and pressure, probing slowly until that warm tightness is ready for another strong finger to probe and stretch, and there's something, a bump that Steve's busy fingers glance against, and Logan thrashes, almost choking Steve with his hard length. And Steve lifts his head before flicking over that spot again, marvelling at the reaction this one little gesture elicits. " That's what your aiming for Steve, thrust over that at the right angle and you'll own a man body and soul, god I can't take much more Steve, I want ya inside me, NOW!"

That last word practically a bark, and Steve's beyond teasing now, positioning himself and thrusting slowly, and oh the tight warmth, the pressure on his hard swollen cock, revelling in the sensation of being inside Logan. " Fuck yeah !" The profanity slipping out before he can stop it, and Logan's arms around his neck as they search for _that_ angle, and Steve finds a rhythm, slow and forceful, thrusting ball deep and withdrawing almost to the head, and then he's there, and every thrust sends Logan into a bucking spasm of mini orgasm, and he picks up his speed, deep thrusts and not withdrawing quite so far because the look of transcendent ecstasy on Logan's face sends him into a frenzy of thrusting, and Logan's cumming, jet after jet of shockingly hot semen pumping onto their bodies, and that guttural bestial snarl of his strips all semblance of control from Steve and he's shooting his load into Logan and it's so good, and he wishes it would never end, and oh it feels like it will never end, until finally it does, and he slumps against Logan in near exhaustion, hands wrapping round his lover, lips locking together, as if they could climb into each other, as their fluids mingle on their bare skin and they drift into a pleasant golden reverie.

*****

Logan was seeing stars, admittedly it wasn't the first time he'd been topped, but this was the first time he could ever remember being so stunned afterwards, " _Damn kids a freakin' virtuoso, and fuck_ _,that blowjob!" _No one had ever got him that hot, that quickly. He was reasonably sure that walking would be out of the question for a while, at least until he healed a bit, with the fading of the orgasm had come a burning ache, mark of a job well done. Meanwhile Steve was wrapped around him, and damned if the man didn't have one addictive pair of lips…..

*****

A few hours later, cleaned up and well fed Steve waited for Logan's return from one of his numerous informants. Another application of the mysterious Dr Zhangs ointment had gone from being medicinal to a playful groping and make out session, not quite as fun in Steve's eyes but welcome nonetheless was the rapidity with which the ointment had healed his wounds. He was almost tempted to track down Dr Zhang and ask if it was available in gallon tubs, until Logan assured him that he would definitely not approve of the ingredients. Curious but willing to take his lovers word on it he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and paced the room, waiting for Logan. " _Lover, I can't quite believe it, I hate that this won't last, that as soon as this mission's done it'll be on to the next one. I can't think of it, focus on one thing at a time, make it through the war and see what happens, where there's life there's hope, right? Hell, where is he, I'm going to drive myself nuts if don't get something to do!"_

_Footsteps outside the door, Steve slips to the side of the door, combat ready. The door opens and it's Logan, and with just that one look Steve knows it's time, time to carry out the mission. Time to do his duty._

" _You found them then?" Try to keep the pain from showing, become Cap again, not Steve, Steve can hurt, but Cap, he's more than human, indestructible, a living legend. Wrap yourself in the identity, get the job done._

"_Yeah Cap, and not too soon, they leave at midnight, all the labwork and files are being transported with the scientists themselves, there's just enough time to rain all over their parade." Logan's seen it, the transition, not Steve and Logan the lovers anymore. Now it's Cap and Logan, warriors both._

" _I…"_

" _Yeah, me too…"_

" _Duty." Spat like a curse._

" _We … we were good together, but we knew it wouldn't last, and neither of us could give up what we are, not now anyway…."_

" _But at my back I always hear, Times winged chariot drawing near, right? "_

" ' _Cept neither of us is a coy mistress, bub. "_

_They can't meet each other's gaze, then they hug, briefly, sealing away the past few days. Friends now, nothing more, it's the only way to get this done, but damn it if it doesn't hurt like a son of a bitch!._

_*****_

_The airfield was quietly efficient, the troops a mix of Japanese and German, with an escort of a dozen genin, watchful soldiers with rifles, foolish to attempt a frontal assault, so they didn't. Jones in some diabolically fiendish bartering on the black market managed to get his hands on a mortar, and boy was he nursing a grudge against the genin. Teach those sons of bitches to mess with an artillery man. The first that the genin knew of trouble was seeing their clients plane blown to hell with devilishly accurate mortar fire, which ruptured the fuel tanks and blew them to hell. Any of them unlucky to survive faced Captain America, cold, unforgiving and merciless, dealing out lethal attacks, no mercy asked for, no mercy given. And at the end, when all that was left was smoke and burning wreckage, Captain America vanished into the smoke._

_*****_

_Logan was conspicuous by his absence at the airfield, Seraph hadn't seen him in the two days since the destruction of the think tank, much easier to think in those terms Cap told himself, rather than terms of cold calculated murder. His rage had cooled but the hurt remained and Logan's absence only served to emphasise that pain. So he climbed onto the waiting plane, and one more time watched Madripoor vanish into the distance, little knowing that his lover squatted in the undergrowth watching his plane fly off into the distance once more, until that warm electric feeling in the gut, faded, and he stalked off into the undergrowth, a single tear the only indicator of his pain._

_Fin._


End file.
